Loyalties
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Save your family or save yourself?  Where do Israel's loyalties lie?
1. Chapter 1

_These characters don't belong to me, of course. There are also some characters that come from my previous stories Kentucky Rose and Valley of the Shadow. Please read and review, and this particular story is still in progress because . . . well, I've got a lot of laundry I need to finish. . ._

_********D******************_

The early morning light was just spreading across the sky, as Daniel Boone stepped out of his cabin. He crossed over to the axe and began to chop up some kindling for Becky. He hadn't noticed that Katie had followed him outside.

"Pa." She said softly.

He jumped startled. "Gracious, girl. You are the quietest thing! I didn't even hear you come out."

"Sorry, Pa." She looked down. He smiled at her.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked her, gathering a pile of kindling to bring inside.

"Well, yes," She hesitated. He smiled at her. Sometimes it took Katie awhile to decide what she wanted to say.

"I'll tell you what," He said. "I'll take this inside to your Ma while you think a mite, and then I'll come out and we can have a chat." She smiled and nodded.

He carried the wood inside and stoked the fire. Becky was singing as she made breakfast. The whole house smelled wonderful, and he was sorry that he hadn't suggested they talk after breakfast.

He snuck up behind his wife and distracting her with a kiss, he snatched a biscuit.

"Ow!" He said, his fingers burning.

"Serves you right!" She said laughing. "Sit down and I'll fix you a proper plate."

"Can't right now. Seems Katie and me, are having a chat outside." He kissed her again and taking the biscuit with him, he walked to the door.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Dunno. Guess I'll find out." He put his hand on the door, but paused looking at her smiling. "Did I mention that I'm mighty glad you are back home?"

"I think you did." She said smiling back.

Katie was where he'd left her sitting on the stump. He broke the biscuit in half and gave it to her.

"Now, then, you are looking mighty serious. Did you fall in love with some boy while you and your Ma were visiting your sister?" He smiled at her.

She laughed, "Pa! No!"

"Well, that's a relief then. I'm not to fond of my daughters getting married off and leaving me."

"I just was wondering about something." She hesitated. "Andrew loves Jemima, doesn't he?"

"I certainly hope so, seeing as how he married her." He looked at her carefully. "What are you wondering about? If you wanna have a chat about love and such, you might considering talking to your Ma, she's much better about that."

"No, Pa, I can't. I was just thinking. When we visited with them. You could tell that Andrew loves Mima because of how he treats her. They are happy together. And I was just wondering if that's how it is for all married folks?"

"Well, now, I don't know about other married folks. I imagine there's some that are happy and some that aren't. The lucky ones are happy, and it is good to know that Jemima's happy. But I don't imagine she would marry someone she didn't love. What are you fretting about?" He could tell she was troubled, but sometimes words were difficult for her. She spent a good many years in near silence. He waited patiently.

"I don't think my father loved my mother." She said quietly.

"Oh," He said gently. "I'm real sorry to hear that."

"Don't tell Ma. I don't want her to be sad. But I've been thinking about it for a long time. I didn't know married people could be happy - not 'til I came here. And then I thought that maybe that's just how it was for you and Ma. But Mima's just as happy as you are."

"You were pretty young, Katie. Maybe you aren't remembering things clearly. It was a long time ago."

"No, my father came from a family that was wealthy, but they lost all their money. I think it made him angry. He was ashamed of my mother because she had been bound. He used to tell her to keep quiet all the time because he didn't want people hearing how uneducated she was. He used to make her cry."

Daniel felt sick. He glanced at the cabin. Katie looked at him. "It was hard at first, to be here. Ma looks so much like my mother, and I used to try to not really look at her. But then after awhile I realized she actually looks very different from my mother. Ma usually looks happy, and my mother always looked sad. It was hard because it was so different too, and I was always afraid of Indians. But most of the time it was hard because of how much better it was. It makes me feel guilty when I think on it. I'm happier. You love Ma, and don't care a whit about her being a bound girl. And she loves you, and is never happier than when you're home. You'd never make her feel ashamed."

"No," He said horrified by the thought. "Your Ma's the best woman I know. I'm still shocked she said yes to me." He reached out and gathered Katie into his arms, sitting down on the stump with her on his lap. "I'm glad you told me, Katie. It is better if you talk about things, rather then keep them tucked up tight inside. I'm sorry about your mother and father. And I am glad that you are happy here with us. Why, sometimes I feel guilty too, because I'm proud to be your Pa. But I couldn't have become your Pa without them dying. I couldn't imagine you not being here with us."

She snuggled in close and kissed him on his cheek. "I hope when I get married that I find a good man like you."

"And I hope you don't get married for another twenty years." He smiled at her. "C'mon. Your Ma will be wondering what's become of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel wiped his brow and then turned his attention back to the trap in front of him. He had spent the better part of the day checking and repairing his broken traps. He wanted to make sure all his equipment was ready for the upcoming season. Suddenly the smell of fresh bread and roses overwhelmed him.

"Becky!" He said looking up.

"You missed dinner." She said. "I thought you might be hungry." She handed him a plate of food. She leaned against the shelf that ran along the back side of the small shed.

He set aside his tools. "Well, thank you! This looks delicious." He looked up at her. She was wearing her green dress and although she put her red hair up early this morning, one long stand had escaped and hung down. He smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked. He rose from where he'd been working and setting the food down, he crossed over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"You sure are pretty." He said kissing her on her neck.

"Oh, heavens!" She said blushing. "We're old married folk!" He laughed and kissed her.

"What's got into you?" She asked him.

"I guess I missed you. Besides, I married you so I could kiss you whenever I wanted to."

"I thought you married me for my money." She said laughing. "I missed you too." She gave him a kiss. "But it was good to see Mima. And what do you think of being a Grandpa, anyway? You never said."

"Well, I don't think I can figure it. It seems to me - we're the young ones just starting out. How can we have a grown married daughter who has a child of her own?"

"I don't know. It seems like just a few days ago when she was born." She sighed and looked up into his eyes. "What were you and Katie talking about this morning?"

"Oh, nothing. Just love and marriage." He said winking at her.

"Oh, Daniel! What on earth did you tell her?" She looked shocked.

"Now, Becky, she didn't ask me about _that_. If she had I would've sent her straight to you! No, she was just wondering about love and such. So, she came to me seeing as how I'm the expert on the fine art of romance."

"Uh huh." Rebecca said raising an eyebrow.

"I told her that if she was truly lucky, when she grew up she'd find someone who made her feel like she was the only person in the whole world - like the sun and moon were shinning just for her. I told her that spending everyday with someone you love and who loves you back is the best thing there is. And I also told her that she was free to start looking for her someone just as soon as she turned twenty." He smiled at his wife. "I can't manage any more of my daughters getting married off."

"Daniel Boone!" Rebecca said softly. "You aren't going to turn into a poet, are you?"

"I dunno. I might be gettin' soft in my old age. Yadkin always used to say you'd be the ruin of me."

"Oh, Yadkin! He was always mad at me because I tried to keep you home from time to time. I do miss him though."

"You never had to convince me to come home to you, Becky." He said with a wink. " Yadkin was just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" She asked surprised.

"Of me! Lord, woman, you ought to look in that mirror more often!" Rebecca blushed. She moved to go, but he didn't let go of her. He kissed her again.

"Daniel, I've got chores." She said smiling.

"Alright," He said releasing her with a pinch. She passed to the doorway of the shed, but she stopped when she heard his voice.

"Becky?"

"What is it?" She said smiling.

"Are you happy?" He asked her shyly.

"Daniel, what's got into you?" She studied him puzzled.

"I just mean, well, I dunno, are you happy here with me?"

She crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Very happy." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "You?" She asked him. He looked into her blue eyes. "I'm the happiest man who ever lived." He said leaning in and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie stood on the front porch churning the butter. Her arms were getting tired, so she knew that it was finally starting to thicken up. Rose sat in a chair nearby playing with a well-loved rag doll. Israel stepped onto the porch holding three fish. He held them in front of her face.

"Very nice." She said forcing herself not to flinch.

"I'm impressed. You didn't even blink." Israel said smiling. "You'll be a frontier woman yet." Katie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Where's everybody anyway?" He asked.

"Well, the two of us are here. Pa's in the shed fixing his traps and Ma went to take him some dinner." She replied. "Oh, and Jemima's in Philadelphia."

"Funny." He said. "I guess I better clean these. We can have 'em for supper." He turned to step off the porch, but stopped and said, "Crimenetly, what's wrong with them!"

She looked up. Her parents were walking back together with their arms around each other. Her Pa leaned over and gave her Ma a kiss.

"Honestly, no one else has parents who act like that!" Israel said and went around the side of the house to clean the fish.

Letting go of her Pa's hand, her Ma stepped up onto the porch. "Is it ready?" She asked.

"No, just starting." Katie said. Her Ma took the handle from her and began to turn it.

"That's good Katie. It's just about done. Can you finish it? Or is it too heavy now?" Her Ma smiled at her.

"I can do it, Ma."

Her father had crossed over to Rose and had picked her up, tossing her in the air. She laughed and squealed.

"Where'd Israel go?" He asked.

"He caught some fish. He's cleaning them." She said.

"Fresh fish tonight, Becky, and I didn't even have to lift a finger. You were right. Children are a good idea." Her Pa said laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you finally came around to it." She said disappearing inside the cabin.

Her Pa set Rose down, giving her a kiss and crossing to Katie he said, "Let me have a turn."

"That's woman's work, Pa." She said.

"Well, looks like there ain't a job left for me. I better go finish those traps." He headed back to the shed, humming.

"Katie, play dollies with me." Rose said.

"I can't right now. I'm making butter." She replied. "Why don't you see if Ma needs help." Rose nodded and went inside the cabin.

She was alone on the porch when she saw them. She forced herself not to panic because she always got nervous with any strangers - but especially with Indians. She had learned over the years to wait and stay calm but it was hard work. As they came nearer, she called out just loud enough for him to hear her, "Israel!"

He came around the corner and she found that she was unable to speak. She pointed. He looked and said, "Go inside Katie. Bring me my rifle. Where's Pa?"

"He went back to the shed." She said softly.

"Alright," Israel said calmly. "Get me my rifle. Then go out the back and tell Pa. You can do that, Katie. You are brave. Tell Ma to stay inside."

She went inside and grabbed Israel's rifle from inside the doorway. She handed it to him on the porch and then went back inside. They were coming closer.

"What is it?" Her Ma asked walking to the doorway.

"Israel said to stay inside. I'm going to get Pa." She said trying to sound braver than she felt.

Her Ma grabbed the rifle from above the fireplace. She went to the window just to the left of where Israel stood.

"What is it son?" She heard her Ma say as she climbed out the back window. She ran all the way to the shed trying to keep calm.

"Pa! Pa!" She yelled.

He came out and seeing her face, he grabbed her and said, "What is it?"

"Indians. A whole bunch of them. Look!" She pointed. He looked up and saw them. He glanced at her. "Can you run back to the cabin?" She nodded. "You get in the root cellar. Tell your Ma, I ain't got time for arguments. You girls get in the root cellar, alright." She nodded. "Go darlin', right now."

She ran. He ran too, but was past her in a second. He ran around to the front of the cabin while she went around to the back. She grabbed Rose's hand and said, "Get your dolly Rose. Let's go see how long we can hide." Rose ran to get her doll. "Ma, Pa says to get in the root cellar." Her Ma turned and looked at her. "You girls go ahead."

"Rebecca!" Her Pa called from outside. "Get in that root cellar. I ain't got time to pick you up and haul you down there, but I will."

Rose stood in the middle of the room holding her doll, waiting. Katie stood near the back window, "Ma?" She said.

"I said go! I'll be right there." Her Ma said. Katie took hold of Rose and lifted her out the window setting her down. Glancing behind her, she climbed out as her Ma handed her rifle out the window to her Pa. "Daniel. . . " She said. Her voice was frightened.

"Stay down there with the girls." He said taking the rifle from her. "Rebecca, right now!" She nodded, and turned and followed Katie out the window.

"Don't open it! I'll come get you." Her Pa called after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose lay asleep in her lap. In the dim light of the candle she could just make out Katie's face.

"It will be alright, Katie." She tried to reassure her daughter. Any interaction with Indians frightened Katie horribly.

Rebecca shifted Rose and scooted herself over. "Come here, sweetheart. Sit next to me." Katie moved and sat next to her ma. Rebecca reached out, putting her arm around her. She was shaking.

The root cellar was deep and they were hiding at the farthest end of it. The noise above ground was muffled.

"I can't hear anything. Was that a rifle?" Katie asked.

"Don't borrow trouble." Her Ma said.

"I'm trying to be calm, Ma. But I'm really scared. I don't want to panic, but hiding like this feels . . . it makes me remember things." She said softly.

Rebecca ran her hand through her daughter's hair. She didn't like to think about the things that Katie could remember. She never even got to see her sister when she'd come out to visit six years ago. She'd been killed before she even got here.

"Let's just pray, alright. We'll pray out loud - for your Pa and for you brother." There was a catch in her Ma's voice. "And then we'll see how many scriptures we can say."

Katie nodded.

************* D ***************

Both girls were asleep now. Rebecca's throat was sore from talking for so long. She'd gone through every verse she knew, and then had started over again. Now, she sat silent. The fear inside her was overwhelming. She was sure they had been down there for hours. Daniel hadn't come for them.

She gently laid Rose down next to Katie. She made her way to the door of the root cellar. She stood paralyzed with her hand on the door.

"_Don't open it! I'll come get you!"_ Daniel had said. She hesitated, listening. It was quiet. Slowly, she lifted the door. The sky was dark and filled with stars. She stood listening. She still heard nothing, and climbed up the steps but cautiously stayed low. She made her way around to the front of the cabin, staying close to the wall. There were no fires in the distance, no voices. She peered across the porch. It was empty. Fear began to overpower her. Her vision blurred, and she realized she was weeping.

"Daniel!" She called out in a loud whisper. "Israel!" Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She could see a form in the distance, lying on the ground. She recognized him instantly.

"Dan!" She screamed, running to his side. He was face down. She rolled him over. She could see a dark stain spreading. She put her head to his chest listening. It was still there. She could hear it faintly.

"What do I do?" She asked wishing he could answer. She looked around for Israel. She couldn't see anyone else. "Israel!" She called, but got no answer.

"I'll go get the horse." Katie said. Rebecca looked up surprised to see her.

"No, Katie. We can't lift him. Go to the fort. Get help." She grabbed her hand. "You can do it."

Katie turned and ran immediately. She turned back to her husband. Ripping his shirt open, she tried to find the wound in the darkness. Blood gushed from his right side. She ripped her petticoat and used it to try and stop the blood.

"Daniel, what happened?" She pleaded. "C'mon, now. Keep breathing. Help is on the way. Keep breathing, please." She sobbed as she spoke. "Please, Dan. Please."

It felt like hours, but it really only must have been minutes. She saw the light coming their way. As they passed through the yard, she could see the bodies of several Indians all around them.

"Move." Cincinnatus said as he sat down beside her. The light from his lantern revealed Daniel's pale skin. She could see now, that he was covered in blood.

She backed away from him, a hand to her mouth.

"Rebecca, where's Rose?" She looked up at Tom Walker.

"In the root cellar," She managed to speak.

"Go get her." He said. "Let's get to the fort now."

She ran to get her, and returned carrying her. They were lifting Daniel onto the back of the wagon they'd come in.

"Pa!" Rose said, crying.

"Israel! Israel!" Rebecca screamed. "We can't leave without Israel!"

"Becky, we got to get Dan'l back to the fort. I got to get this bullet out! Henry and Esa are going to stay behind and look for Israel. Get in the wagon! Now!" She climbed up into the wagon next to Daniel. She glanced at little Rose who sat on the other side of Daniel, holding his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie saw them carry her Pa in. Cincinnatus took him straight into the back room. She could see the blood. It was everywhere. Her Ma followed close behind and she ran to her.

"Ma!" She cried. "Where's Israel?" But her Ma said nothing. She fell to the floor weeping. Mrs. Bradley and Mrs. Green went to her. They lifted her Ma up and talking gently to her, they led her over to a chair and sat her in it.

She could see Rose being held by Mrs. T. Smith. Her friend Anabelle came over next to her. She took hold of Katie's hand saying nothing. Anabelle's mother, Mrs. Murdoch came beside them both. Putting her arm gently around Katie she said, "Katie, why don't you come upstairs and wait with Anabelle and me."

"I shouldn't leave Ma." Katie said.

"Oh, Mrs. Bradley and Mrs. Green will look after her, and she'll want to stay near your Pa. You come on with us. Let's get Rose too, alright?" As she slowly went upstairs, she looked back at her Ma. She had laid her head down on the table and was sobbing silently.

****************** D **********************

"Becky, here." Elizabeth Bradley was handing her a wet cloth. "Wash your hands, now." She spoke softly, calmly.

Rebecca looked down and realized her hands were covered in blood; Daniel's blood. Numbly, she took the cloth and tried to wipe the blood, but found she couldn't quite manage. Her hands shook.

"Here." Elizabeth said and gently washed her hands.

"Have they said anything? Are they back? Did they find Israel?"

Remembrance Green reached out and put her hand on Becky's shoulder. "Nothing yet." She said. "Why don't you go upstairs? You can lie down." Becky shook her head.

"I should go help Cincinnatus." She said rising. Elizabeth stepped in front of her. "No, Becky. You are too upset to be any help, and Cincinnatus needs to concentrate. Emma's helping him."

She sat back down. "Did anyone else see them? Did they try and attack the fort?"

"No." Elizabeth said. "We heard shouts and then they rang the alarm after Katie came here. We all came inside. Can you talk? Do you know who they were?"

"It happened fast. One minute we were all . . . " Her voice broke. Suppressing a sob, she continued, "There must have been at least twenty. I think they were Shawnee. I don't know. We went down into the root cellar. Daniel and Israel stood on the porch watching. We were down there for hours. I could hear shouting, gun shots." She stopped unable to continue.

"Did you recognize them?" Zach Taylor asked. She shook her head. "Are you sure? Think, Rebecca!"

"Leave her be!" Remembrance said. "She doesn't remember."

Three hours later she looked up and saw Cincinnatus coming towards her. He was covered in blood. She braced herself, waiting. He pulled a chair right in front of hers and sitting in it, he took her hands in his.

"I got the bullet out." He said looking into her eyes. "But I don't know Becky. It was bad. He lost a lot of blood. We are just gonna have to wait." He looked at her. "I don't know." He said again.

"Thank you." She said crying. "Can I sit with him, please!" She begged. Cincinnatus nodded and taking her by the hand, he walked into the store room.

His face was gray. His lips blue, but she could see his chest rise and fall. Cincinnatus pulled a chair next to the bed, and gently sat her in it. Then tenderly he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, not Daniel. "I did my best, Becky. You just pray." She nodded. Cincinnatus gave her a sad smile and kissed her on the forehead. He turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie hesitated. Unsure if she should enter. Her Ma sat beside her Pa. He looked pale. She stood just inside the doorway.

"Ma?" She said softly. She looked up. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and teary. Her hair was disheveled and fell wildly down her back. Katie crossed to her and Rebecca wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist. Katie put her arm around her Ma and looked at her Pa sleeping.

"I remember the very first time I saw him." She said softly. Her Ma looked up at her surprised. Katie never spoke of the attack that had taken her parents lives. "I had been alone so long. I know it must just have been days but it seemed like forever. When my father told me to hide, all I could find was this grove of trees, but later when I heard," She hesitated struggling. "Later, I dug a hole in the ground and crawled inside. After a time I climbed out and saw . . ." She glanced at her Ma. "I was alone like that forever and then I heard someone calling for me. When I saw him, he was so tall. I thought he was a giant. He lifted me up and I didn't even know him, but I knew I was safe. I knew he was good."

She looked at him now, lying on the bed. "You know what my worst day ever was? Until now, I mean?"

Rebecca looked up. "When they killed your parents?"' She said softly.

"No." She said firmly. "That day was bad. But the worst was when you were taken. I survived losing them but I couldn't do it twice. I was sure you were dead. But Pa promised he'd bring you back and he did. I'm never afraid when he's near. He can make things alright." Tears filled her green eyes. "Who will fix things now?"

Rebecca stifled a sob and sighed. Steeling herself she responded. "They probably just took Israel with them. Some tribes do that. They'll try and make him part of their tribe. Israel's strong Katie, he'll be alright." She had been telling herself the same thing for hours now.

"If he manages his temper." Katie said. Rebecca nodded. They both turned and looked at Daniel, watching his chest rise and fall.

I_f only, _Katie thought. _If only . . . _She wished many things. She glanced at her Ma who sat crying and praying beside her. There was no one she would trust to really bring her brother back besides her Pa - except one. She realized that this time, she'd have to be the one to help fix things. She leaned over and kissed her Pa and turning to her Ma she said, "I love you, Ma. I'll come see you later. Don't worry." she threw her arms around her Ma.

Rebecca squeezed her tightly and kissing her cheek, she said, "I love you, Katie Grace. Take care of Rose."

Katie nodded and left but she did not go upstairs to her baby sister. She went out into the darkness of night and scrambling over the back wall of the fort, she began a difficult journey.


	7. Chapter 7

He sat bolt upright. "Israel! Israel!" He struggled to get up. Using all her strength, she fought to hold him back.

"Daniel, wait! Sit back! You're hurt! Dan, stop!"

Still he fought her. Cincinnatus and Tom came in and it took all three of them to hold him down.

"Dan'l stop it! Just sit a minute." Cincinnatus said.

He finally stopped struggling, sitting back. "Where's Becky?" He asked.

"I am right here, Dan." She said crying.

"The girls?" He asked.

"They're fine." She said. Cincinnatus and Tom left them. "Give a holler if you need us." Tom said as they left.

She kissed his forehead and sat down. "Hush, now, Dan. Settle down. You need to rest."

She sat next to him on the bed facing him. "I'm sorry, Becky. I tried to stop them. There were so many."

"They took him?" She asked quietly. "Was he hurt?"

"No, I don't think so." He tried to sit up.

"Daniel, please," She said holding him by the shoulders. "I know you want to go after him, but you can't."

He hung his head, crying. She held onto his hands. "Becca, I'm so sorry. I'll be fine. I'll go tomorrow and get him. It won't end like James. I promise." He sobbed. "It's the same thing all over again. I can't protect your children. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hush, now." She said soothingly. She ran her hand through his thick brown hair. "Lie back, Dan. Save your strength. God watches over all of us. Israel's in the good Lord's hands." She reminded him, as well as herself. Sometimes you just had to believe something even if it didn't seem true.

He settled back into the pillows holding on to her hand. Exhausted he fell asleep saying, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

It was much later that they realized Katie was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

She feared the darkness. The trees seemed unfriendly - stretching towards her with sharp, sinister arms. She followed the well-worn path. She'd traveled it many times with Israel, but never had she gone at night; never had she gone alone. Whenever she was outdoors, Israel was close by. He teased her, but she knew he would protect her when trouble came. From the very first day when she'd met him, she felt safe. Even though he was not quite seven, and she barely five, he had seemed so much older. He could hunt, fish, climb trees, read signs on a trail, cook his own fish, trap and skin a raccoon - it seemed there was nothing he couldn't do. She was awed by his skill and confidence in the wilderness. He allowed her to hold onto his hand as they traveled from the cabin to the fort or if they went down to the river. She tried to remember all the things he'd taught her as she walked through the darkness. She squashed down her feelings of fear with every sound she heard. This time she had to be as brave as he always told her she really was.

By the time she entered their camp, she was shaking. The braves who stood watch had not stopped her. She wasn't sure if they recognized her. She was grateful, for once, for her red hair. She knew they had seen her Ma many times so perhaps they would know she was Daniel's daughter. A tall brave stood before her. She had met him once, but couldn't remember his name. Looking at him awed her into silence. She fought to find her voice and then managed only to squeak out a one-word question. "Mingo?"

The tall man only nodded, and speaking in Cherokee turned to another man beside him who immediately disappeared. A few minutes later she hear his voice.

"Katie Grace?" She relaxed then knowing she was safe with him. He stood in front of her his hands on her shoulders. It wasn't until he said, "Hush, now. What has happened?" that she realized she was crying.

"They shot Pa. And they took Israel. Please, come help us, please!"

******************D**********************

Rebecca hoped Dan would sleep. She knew he would ask about Katie again and she had no answer. They had convinced him to rest 'til the dawn at least. She knew he was determined to go, but she also knew he would not survive it. She tried to pray but found she couldn't. She tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she saw James' face.

He had looked just like Dan and at sixteen was just a few inches shorter than his father. He had bright blue eyes like her and read as much as she did. Daniel used to laugh at the two of them sitting side by side buried in a book. James would laugh and say, "Don't mind him Ma, he's just jealous that you are staring at that book and not him!"

He was their first child and a joy from the very first day. Losing him had nearly destroyed them both. Her faith had been deeply shaken and they were both too broken to help each other. Yet, they had weathered the raging storm together, somehow. And in the end had emerged solidly connected. But it often haunted them. She knew he lived with a guilt that she could neither carry for him nor release him from. She knew if he insisted, she would have to let him go - even if it meant she would lose them both.

"Rebecca?" A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw him.

"Oh, Mingo!" She cried out and ran to him. She wept into his shoulder. "How did you know?"

Looking past her at his brother he said, "Katie came and got me."


	9. Chapter 9

They sat in a small huddle. Rebecca sat on the bed facing Daniel. Mingo sat beside the bed in a chair. Rebecca held tightly to Daniel's hand.

"Is it light?" He was asking. "I think I'm strong enough." Rebecca hung her head crying.

Glancing at her Mingo said, "No, Daniel. You can't go. I'm going."

Daniel looked at Rebecca and then turned to Mingo. "Mingo, he's my son. I should have protected him in the first place." He moved to rise.

"Dan, please." She begged him. "You were nearly dead when I found you. Please!"

Mingo sighed looking at her. He put a hand on her shoulder. " I'll need food, Rebecca and some supplies. Can you put something together?" She nodded and squeezing Daniel's hand she rose and left.

As soon as she was gone, Daniel struggled to sit up. Mingo pushed him down.

"No!" He said. "I will tie you up if I have to. You cannot go. You would be dead before you even got close to Shawnee Town."

"Mingo, I can't let them kill him. I can't bear for her to have to bury another son."

"I understand, Daniel. But if you love her, then stay here. She's right. You are only alive because you are much too stubborn to die. I swear I'll bring him home. You must heal first. Promise me you'll stay put for seven days more. Then you can come after us - if I'm not back with him already."

"Mingo, I don't think I can wait seven days." Daniel's eyes were tear-filled.

"Promise me then. You have always been a man of your word. Promise me, for her sake, you won't go for seven days."

He tried to stand. Mingo did not stop him. He caught him as he began to fall.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I understand your fears. I know you desire to go to him but you just can't. You know it, too. I'll go. I care for him as though he were mine. You know that. I'll return with him or die trying. Promise me, Daniel. Promise so I can go, now and bring him home to his mother. Don't make her wait longer just because you are stubborn."

Daniel laid back down on the bed. "Seven days." He said weeping. "I give you my word." Mingo forced himself to look into Daniel's eyes. He could see he was broken.

"I will return with him. I give you my word." Daniel nodded and Mingo left.


	10. Chapter 10

Israel ran his hand over his head. They had cut off all his hair. When they'd come towards him with a knife, he was sure they were going to kill him, but instead they'd cut his hair completely off.

He rubbed his bald head trying to think his way clear. He had seen his Pa fall. He knew he'd been shot. He hoped he was still alive, but he doubted it. He sighed. He kept his emotions tight knowing he couldn't afford them right now. He tried not to think about his mother and his sisters. He could still see the look of terror on Katie's face. He shuddered looking around him. He knew that he had to hold his temper in and cooperate if he were to survive. His parents had told him often enough. It had seemed they had come just for him. There was no one else taken. They hadn't attacked the fort. They had grabbed him and gone straight back.

A tall warrior entered the tent where he was being held. He stood, fists clenched, ready to fight.

"Sit, sit." He said in Shawnee. "I'm not here to harm you. Please, do not fear."

Israel hesitated. "If you wish me no harm, then I shall return to my home." He said in Shawnee.

"Oh, you speak well! I had heard your Shawnee was good. Well, what else from the son of Shelltowee."

Israel glared at him. "Do not speak to me of my father."

"A loyal son is a good thing. A man needs sons to back him in a fight."

"Why did you attack us? Why am I here." Israel asked frustrated.

"Ah, yes. Why have we brought you here? The great question. Israel, we have brought you here because we can. No laws bind us. We are a free people and do as we please. And right now it pleases me to make the great Shelltowee suffer. It pleases me to see his son train to become a brave." He laughed watching Israel's face.

"This surprises you? You are shocked, yes?"

"And if I don't cooperate? If I escape?"

"Then perhaps it shall please me to bring another. A new wife? Your sister perhaps, or your mother. They say she is still quite beautiful."

Israel felt a rage rising within him.

"The choice is yours but understand if you leave I will come again. I'm not bound by anyone and I have 300 warriors at my disposal."

"And if I stay?" Israel asked through clenched teeth.

"We will see what course we take but for now your family will remain safe."

"Now, you have much to think about and some difficult days of training ahead so I shall leave you. You should rest." He turned and left.

Israel stood and looked out to the sky beyond the village. He tried to consider things carefully, but could only think of the sound of his mother's voice singing to him when he was small. He sighed and sat down again, his head in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Mingo kept well-hidden. He travelled quickly, silently, watching carefully for signs. The Shawnee had covered their tracks well. He tamped down any emotions, and became a single-minded hunter searching for his prey. He needed to remain clearly focused and alert if he was to be successful. A flash of Israel, much younger, running to jump into his arms kept coming to his mind and he pushed it aside. He kept moving forward. It was late afternoon that he began to see clear signs. As the trail veered from the direction of Shawnee Town proper, he realized that whoever had taken Israel had set up a separate camp, away from the larger group. This could be good, or bad news depending on the size of the group. Clearly these actions were not sanctioned by the chief or the tribe, but rather an outsider. Mingo sighed.

_Renegades_.

It was the same thing over and over again. Trouble always stemmed from either white settlers who stepped out of the bounds of treaties or renegade Indians who refused to honor those treaties. It happened over and over again - and it always seemed to end the same way; with lives paying the price.

Deep inside him, Mingo knew that things would have been better if Daniel had never seen Kentucky; if he had never stretched his long legs over into this land. A settlement between two enemies was a bad idea in itself, but bringing a tide of men who had no love for the people of this land, nor respect for the land itself would only lead to the ruin of Kentucky. Although, he loved the Boones; they were his own family, a part of him wished that they had never come. It was clear that the time of the tribes running free over this land was ending. The great tragedy was that the new nation would destroy the old ones.

He checked the sky. He knew that he was getting close, and decided to wait until darkness fell. In the dark he would be able to hide and observe. Hopefully, a plan would present itself. Hopefully, Israel was alive and well. He prayed Daniel was sensible and resting as he had promised. He hid himself under the cover of some bushes and hunkered down to rest. He reached into the pack and pulled out the food Rebecca had packed for him. He took a few bites, but found he wasn't as hungry as he thought. Looking at the things she had packed reminded him of all the emotions, he'd been trying to avoid.

"Here." She had said softly, handing him the pack.

"Make sure he rests. Remind him that he promised me. You know how he hates to break a promise." He had said trying not to look into her eyes.

She nodded, saying nothing.

"I will find him Rebecca. Try not to worry." He squeezed her arm. She bit her lip, looking down still silent.

He gave her arm one more squeeze and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Mingo." She said tearfully. "May God be with you." He turned back to meet her eyes. She put her arms around him then, hugging him. "Thank you. No matter what happens, you are our brother. I know you will do everything to find him." Releasing him, she walked away.

He stepped outside into the dawn, so that he could not hear her cry.


	12. Chapter 12

He stood at the window watching the sky darken. Far in the distance storm clouds gathered. He heard her enter the room from behind him. Showing a tremendous amount of restraint, she said nothing only pushing a chair near the window for him to sit down. Instead he opened his arms to her. He leaned on her as they watched the darkness fall.

"Rebecca," He said gently.

"Dan, you promised." She responded before he even had a chance to say it.

He sighed. "It's been five days. I'm much stronger. What difference could two days more make?"

She stepped away from him, her back to him. He watched her and knew by her stance that she was fighting off both fear and anger. He sighed. She was still so thin. Even all these years after she had been taken - she was still too skinny. He wondered if she'd been eating. It didn't seem likely. She was always here with him. He'd wake in the night and she'd be in the chair beside him.

He thought of all the times he walked out the door of their cabin leaving her to wait and pray he'd return to her safely. The times he'd ignored her worry and left her behind. He thought of all the graves they stood beside together; the dear friends and the children they'd buried. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but feel that he'd failed to fulfill his promise to her. He could see her still - dressed all in white, blue eyes shinning - just a girl really, smiling up at him and believing every promise he made to her. As a concession to her he sat in the chair.

"Becky, I know you are afraid, but I can't sit here and wait. I have to go. If something happens and I was just sitting here . . ." He was unable to finish.

She went to him then and knelt in front of his chair. "Don't get swept up into the past, Daniel." He looked away from her then.

"It's mighty hard not to." He said with a sigh. She met his eyes and nodded. He pulled her towards him, onto his lap.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"You don't weigh more than a sack of flour." He said softly. "Besides, nothing else can heal me, but you."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Remember his third birthday?" She asked him.

He smiled in spite of himself. "He was sitting up there on the table eating that cake. He must've eaten half of it before you caught him."

"He was covered in the other half." She smiled at the memory of him. "I was hard pressed to be angry with him."

He rested his head on top of hers. "Let me go, please, Becky."

She sat up and looked at him. "I won't stop you. You know I can't." She rose and moved to walk away, but he caught hold of her skirt.

"No, Becky, I can't leave it like that." He rose slowly and stood before her. "Let me go to him." He said again.

She looked up into his face. She couldn't really remember any longer the time before it was the two of them. They'd been together so long. She knew every line, every inch of him by heart. She could tell his mood just by looking at the way his shoulders sat. And he knew her - knew even now that she was going to say yes, just as she knew he really wouldn't go if she didn't allow him - even if it destroyed him. With tears in her eyes, she nodded her head slowly. He took her hands in his, and opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

"Don't make me any promises, please. It would only hurt the both of us if you weren't able to keep them." Her voice was quiet.

"Rebecca," He said pulling her close to him. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but found he could no longer speak. They stood together like that long after the room grew dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Israel stood between Slow Fox and Straight Arrow. They were all about the same age, but Israel felt much younger than them. They were considered men in their tribe and were not treated as boys any longer. They spent their days following whatever orders they were given. Israel found moments when he actually enjoyed himself. He was a quick learner and although he couldn't quite match Arrow's skills, he was miles ahead of Slow Fox. It hadn't taken Israel long to realize why his name began with the word slow. The other boys weren't quick to accept Israel and turned on him whenever they got the chance. He had fought hard to prove himself worthy to be in their company. It was only when they'd been sent to catch some rabbits that he'd won them over. Before they had even tracked a rabbit, he'd built a snare and caught one. They'd stared at him impressed. Katie had always said that if there was some kind of contest for catching a rabbit - he would definitely be the winner. He sighed thinking of his sister. He longed to run off and go home, but the thought of his sisters or his mother, captured and brought here kept him obediently within the village.

Rising Dawn walked toward them. Since he'd been taken, Rising Dawn had pushed him to his limits. Watching over him to make sure he followed all directions and didn't run away. Each night he would turn to Israel and say, "You will be here in the morning? Or should I go and fetch my new wife now? If I'm going to travel all the way to your cabin, I may as well bring all the women. Your sister is just the right age for Straight Arrow. And I've decided your mother will be mine." Every night it took Israel hours to fight off the rage he felt, and become calm enough to fall asleep. He was trapped.

He was gathering wood for a fire, when he heard a sound that should have filled him with joy, but instead filled him with dread. A high whistle, like a whipper will, filled the air. The pitch was too high to be his father.

Mingo.

Israel felt as though he were split in two. He wanted to call back. He wanted to run to Mingo and then keep running until he stood on his own porch. He wanted to fall into his mother's arms and reassure her that he was fine. He saw Rising Dawn watching him.

"Someone calls to you, no?" He asked smiling. Israel said nothing, but stood with his hands in fists at his side. He kept his chin high and his eyes steady.

"Don't you wish to answer? Is it your father calling to you?"

"No." Israel answered truthfully.

Stepping closer to Israel, Rising Dawn leaned close to Israel and said, "You are Shawnee now. This tribe is your only family." He turned with a smile and walked away.

Israel stood frozen where he was. He could hear Mingo call again and again. It took all his power, but he turned away from the sound and back to the small village that was now his home.

*****************D********************

Mingo stood perplexed. He was sure he had seen Israel. It had been difficult to spot him at first. His yellow hair had always made him stand out, even amongst whites. His shaved head had shocked Mingo. He saw him from a distance amongst a small group of young Shawnee braves. It appeared that they were all in training. Most shocking of all was the realization that Israel was a boy no longer. Standing amongst the other braves, Mingo saw a young man. His muscles strong. He wore his breeches still but no shirt and the sun had tanned his pale skin. His skin was still miles paler than any of the braves, but it was much darker than Mingo had ever seen it.

He couldn't understand why Israel hadn't answered back. He had been alone when Mingo had called to him - outside the watching eyes in the village. He knew Israel had heard him. He had looked up, frozen. Mingo had watched confused when instead of running to him, Israel had turned and walked back to the village.

He turned and went back to the camp where he had been hiding, watching, and waiting for an opportunity. He knew that he could wait longer. It had been seven days and he knew Daniel would be coming. Thoughtfully, he settled in and tried to understand what would keep Israel from coming to him. He sat up through the night trying to reconcile the little boy with the young man he had just seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel found it harder to travel than he expected. He realized that he wasn't as young as he used to be, and recovery was a bit more difficult. The burden of fear he carried with him, didn't help much either. He was a strong and confident hiker and even in his weakened condition he could out-pace the average man, but he felt time itself pushing back against him as he headed towards Shawnee territory.

He was four days out when he came across a familiar figure watching his progress. He was grieved to see Mingo standing alone.

"Daniel." Mingo said. "You look terrible."

"Where's Israel?" He responded.

"Come and sit a spell. I found him and he is well, don't worry, my friend." Mingo said leading Daniel to a make-shift camp he had set up. When he realized that Israel wasn't going to run off with him, he had doubled-back in hope of meeting up with Daniel so that the two of them could solve this puzzle together.

"Where is he? Why haven't you brought him home?" Daniel responded perplexed.

"Come on, you look weary. Let's sit and we can talk about it." Mingo said. He met Daniel's gaze and sighing, he continued, "I don't understand it myself. I'm hoping we can figure this out together."

*********************DB***********************

Daniel sat staring ahead into the flames. The cup of coffee in his hand had turned cold. He sighed.

"He wouldn't come?" Daniel asked again.

"No. He's had several opportunities, but he always turns back. If I could get him alone, I could talk to him. There has to be a reason."

"But he is well?"

"Yes, he has been training to become a brave with other boys his age. He is doing well. You will see for yourself. He looks healthy. He looks strong." Mingo wished he could provide Daniel with better news.

"He has to think he is protecting someone." Daniel said. "That would be the only thing that would keep him."

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking. He must believe you or Rebecca are in danger or perhaps they've threatened the girls. I don't know. Whatever it is, the power they hold over him is strong. He hasn't wavered. I know that he knows I am here, waiting for him."

"Well, determination and stubbornness are in his blood. If he thinks he has made the right decision, he'll stick by it - even if it pains him." Daniel sighed. "We need to talk to him."

"He is never truly alone. Someone is usually within twenty feet of him."

"Perhaps we should go to him then." Daniel said raising an eyebrow.

"Daniel, you can't walk into the middle of a Shawnee camp! That's insane."

"What else are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait, and hope that we get a chance? I want my son back home!" Daniel's voice rose in frustration and anger. He sighed and looked across the fire to Mingo. "I'm sorry Mingo. I . . ."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I understand your frustration. I understand your fear. But don't do anything rash, not yet. I can see him every evening. They send the boys out to gather firewood or water. It is when I call to him. Wait. See if you can understand his actions. Then we can decide what to do."

"You are right, Mingo. A wise hunter observes and listens first of all. I know that."

"I'll back you, whatever decision you make. You know that. We are brothers and I'll stand at your side to the end." Mingo spoke with seriousness.

"You are the truest friend, Mingo."

"I only wish that I'd been able to bring him back to you already. You don't look well. However, did you convince Rebecca to let you go?" Mingo asked.

Daniel sighed, and Mingo was sorry he'd mentioned her.

"Don't worry, Daniel. She'll soon have him in her arms again. We'll see to that." Daniel nodded at him, and the two sat together in friendly silence waiting for evening to fall.

***************************DB********************************

Israel was tired and sore. The last few days had been tough. He knew that soon they would be sent out for their final test of strength. A test that would be particularly difficult for him; they were expected to spend three days alone in the wilderness and return with food for the village. It would be a perfect opportunity for him to return home. His tiredness stemmed deeper than physical. He longed to be back with his family. He knew that in just a few minutes he would hear Mingo call to him yet again. He dreaded this time each evening. He found that during the day, he was able to focus on each task and sometimes even enjoy himself. But as evening fell, and the families of the village gathered together, he felt a deep longing for his mother and his sisters - and his father. He hoped his father was alive, but he didn't think so. His father would've come for him - not Mingo. It had been many days now, and it was only Mingo that called to him. He tried not to imagine his family without his father. His mother would be devastated, and knowing he wasn't there to watch over made him feel even worse.

He turned to gather some firewood for the coming darkness, when he heard it. It was a wolf cry. The very first call his father had ever taught him. He felt tears fall as he understood that his father was alive. He heard the call again. He stood where he was shaking, and crying listening to his father's desperate call to him.

He glanced around expecting to see the familiar shadow of Rising Dawn, but he was alone. He hesitated. He lifted his hand to his mouth, ready to call back. Desperation to return to his own life overwhelmed him. He opened his lips and . . .

"Go ahead, call back to him. He waits for you. You can go home, right now. Honestly, I've become a bit tired of you. I'm ready for someone new; a new distraction."

"Why? Why won't you leave us alone?" Israel was crying now and didn't care if Rising Dawn saw him.

"Leave you alone? You came here! You came to our lands and now you complain that we won't leave you alone! How dare you! You go and leave us alone!" He grabbed Israel by the arm and struck him across his face. "You think because you can learn to hunt, and fight and live like us - you will be welcome here? You will always be a white man's son. You will never belong." He turned to walk away. "Go ahead. Leave. I will send my braves to get your sisters and mother now."

Israel ran after him. "No! I will stay. You will see. I will do whatever you ask. Leave them alone, please."

"Even if your father comes here to claim you? You will stay even then?" Rising Dawn raised his eyebrows.

"Even then. I chose to be Shawnee. I will stay, no matter what. Please, just leave my family alone."

"We shall see." Rising Dawn said and walked away.

Israel stood as he was, his fists clenched, his face tear-streaked and listened to his father call for him over and over, and over again.


	15. Chapter 15

The stars shone down indifferently. They were back at the camp. Mingo watched Daniel cautiously. He had not spoken since their return. He could see that the tall man was broken-hearted. His shoulders slumped and he sat motionless.

"Well, Mingo." He said finally. "It seems to me, we got us a riddle to solve."

"And what's your plan to unravel it?" Mingo asked.

"I'm thinking of paying a visit on those Shawnee." Daniel said with sigh. "The best way to get to the root of things is to just ask, don't you think?"

"Normally, I would agree with you, but you are talking about walking into a hostile village. They might not want to just talk."

"Yup. I was thinking that myself. Most Shawnee don't cotton to chattin' and such. I'm willing to give it a try, but I was thinking you should stay behind. They aren't too fond of you, Cherokee. I'm thinking you could hang back, and then if I got into any trouble . . ."

"It does not appear to be a well-thought out plan, Daniel. There looks to be well over 100 warriors there. If you get into any trouble, what good will I be?" He glanced at his blood-brother.

"Welp, you and me, have never had good odds, really. It should feel like old times." He gave Mingo a half-hearted, sideways grin. "I don't know what else to do, Mingo." He said soberly.

"I told you that I'd back you no matter what. You intend to go tomorrow?" Daniel nodded. "Alright then. You should get some sleep. I don't imagine tomorrow will be an easy day."

******************** DB **********************

He was grabbed almost immediately. He brought no weapons with him - not even his hunting knife. Mingo did not agree to this part of the plan, but Daniel thought it would show them he meant no harm. As they dragged him into the village, he looked everywhere for Israel, but he couldn't spot him.

A Shawnee stood before him. "Hello, there! You must be Daniel Boone. I've only seen you from a distance but have of course heard so many stories about you. I am Rising Dawn, and I am chief here."

"You seem mighty young to be chief. You aren't part of the other tribe of Shawnee?" Daniel tried to keep his mind focused but all the while he was searching for Israel.

"No. We have parted company. You seem distracted." Rising Arrow said suddenly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am missing something and thought I might find it here." Daniel said coolly.

"Ah, yes. You are searching for White Wolf." He turned and shouted directions and then Israel stood before him.

"Someone has come to visit you." Rising Dawn said to Israel. Daniel stared at his son. He seemed to have grown not only in size but in stature. He had been browned by the sun. His heart ached seeming him standing just a few feet from him. It took every ounce of reserve he had, not to gather him into his arms and run off.

"Israel." Daniel said softly.

Rising Dawn nugged Israel slightly.

"My name is White Wolf." Israel said miserably. "I am Shawnee now."

"I see." Daniel said quietly. He studied Israel thoughtfully. "I only wanted to make sure that you were content. You know how your mother worries over you." He saw his son wince at the word mother. He could see the questions written over Israel's face.

"Your mother and your sisters are all well, too." He reassured him.

"I've no family but the Shawnee." Israel said flatly.

Daniel smiled at his son. "I can see that." He turned his attention to Rising Dawn. His face bore a smug smile and he put a hand on Israel's shoulder.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked the tall man.

"No." Daniel said softly, sadly. "I seem to have been mistaken. If you'll permit me, I'll go now."

"You'll leave your son behind?" Rising Dawn seemed surprised.

"He's a not a boy. He makes his own road." Daniel said.

Rising Dawn laughed out loud and turned to face Israel. "White Wolf, all this struggle and anguish, and now your father leaves you behind!" He turned back to Daniel. "The Shawnee would never rest until one of ours was returned. Your people have no loyalty; no honor."

"I won't force him to go against his will. He has no desire to leave." All the while, Daniel watched Israel's blue eyes. "May I leave now?"

"The stories of you must be lies. You are no warrior. How did Blackfish ever believe you worthy to be his son? Yes, go. White Wolf, do you have anything to say to this man?"

Israel shook his head slowly and turning, he walked away from his father without ever glancing back.


	16. Chapter 16

Rebecca stood at the door of her cabin. She had been sweeping the floor but found herself motionless and watching the far horizon.

"Ma," Katie said softly from behind her. She was struggling with a rug that she had been taking outside to beat.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said stepping out her way. "Let me help you. That's heavy." Working together they hung the rug on the line and Katie began to beat it with a broom. Rebecca went back inside.

She sighed and worked to push the table to one-side so she could sweep under it. Without looking up she said, "Rose, push on the other end." Suddenly, the table moved to the side. "You are awfully strong, Rosie girl." She said, but looking up saw her husband standing in front of her.

He was alone.

He grabbed a hold of her arm as she began to sway. "Becky, he's alright. I saw him. He's fine."

"Why isn't he here? Why didn't you bring him?" She pushed him away angry.

"Rosie," He said turning to pick her up and giving her a kiss. "You go on outside with Katie. I'm gonna have a chat with your Ma." He set her down at the door and she walked outside.

Sighing he turned back to his wife who stood in front of him, with her fists clenched tightly.

"Rebecca, come and sit down." He said.

"I don't want to sit down!" She stomped her foot. "Tell what has happened to my son!" He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Its complicated, darlin'. He's with the Shawnee. They have him. They are treating him like one of their own. I saw him. I spoke with him." She nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"He isn't hurt?"

"No. Sweetheart, please, sit down. I'll explain it all." He said watching her.

She said nothing but sat down at the settee. He sat down across from her on the bench.

"He thinks he's protecting you." He said gently. "He can't leave. He believes if he stays you and the girls will be safe."

"How do you know? He told you this?" She looked up into his eyes.

"No, he didn't say it. He told me that he is Shawnee now. That they are his family." Daniel felt the pain of those words again as he said them to her.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Remember when the Seneca took you?" He said to her. "Its like that. He had to say it. They had to hear him saying it and saying it to me. It has to be. It is the only thing that makes sense. Mingo found him right away, and he's had plenty of chances to run off. Nothing else would keep him there."

He watched her as she twisted her apron in her lap, her head down. He moved and sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

"I've got a plan, love. Don't fret." He squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"What are you planning?" She said quietly.

"He'll stay as long as he believes you're in danger, but if you and the girls were gone, he might be persuaded to come home."

She stood up. "I don't want to leave him." She said it quietly.

"I know." He said. He rose and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't think of any other way, Becky. There are over 100 braves there, I can't just walk in and drag him out. You know how stubborn he is. He'd fight me, if he thought it would protect you. I've been thinking about this for days and days now. I know he'd at least consider coming if he knew you and the girls were somewhere else."

She was looking down. "Dan . . "

He wrapped his arms around her. She was trembling. "Becky, I know. The only way to bring him home is for you to leave and I know you don't want to. I wouldn't want to either."

"He said he was Shawnee?" She asked him.

"Yes, but if you saw his eyes. He's doing it because he thinks he has too. Every word of it hurt him." He sighed.

She looked up at him. Stepping back from him and sighing she said, "You still look worn out. Sit down, Dan. I'll fix you some food." He watched her as she turned to prepare some food for him. He remembered looking her dead in the eye and telling her that she wasn't worth the price the Seneca were asking - like Israel it had caused him great pain.

He walked over to her, and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in close. "I'm making promises, this time. I'll bring him home to you. I promise it." She looked up into his eyes.

"I know you will, Dan. You don't even have to say it. He looked alright, though?" She asked again.

He nodded. "He's strong just like his Ma. He's alright, Becky. He's sad and worried about you. Mingo stayed behind to keep watch."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "We'll go to Mima's. You can bring him there. Sit down, and rest a minute, Dan." She kissed him, and he released her sitting down on the bench closest to her.

"Becky," He said softly thinking again of the past. "When the Seneca had you, those things I said. . . You know there's no price I wouldn't have paid."

She turned to him surprised. "That was years ago! I know that. I knew you didn't mean any of those things."

"I know." He said, "But, I don't think I ever apologized."

She smiled. "You did, a hundred times over." She went to him. "Israel didn't mean it either. Its easy to start to doubt, I know. But that's just your worry. He's protecting me. You said so yourself." She ran her hand through his hair, resting her other hand on his shoulder.

"I know." He said. He looked up at her. "You'll leave in the morning?"

"I'll leave right now," She said with tears in her eyes. "If it means he'll be home sooner."

He stood up and put his arms around her. "Alright, he said. I'll take you into the fort. I'll hire a wagon to take you and the girls straight to Mima's." She turned to move.

"I'll pack." She said but he didn't release her.

"Not just yet," He said and holding her tighter he said, "I aim to kiss you first."


	17. Chapter 17

Israel was crouched in the near darkness, watching. He'd been alone now for nearly twenty-four hours. He remained low, still, silent. Just beyond him, hidden under the cover of some bushes, a panther watched him. He remained calm; breathing slowly - keeping his heart rate low.

In his right hand he held a spear that he spent hours sharpening to perfection. He waited now; a hunter waiting for prey. In the dying light he could see the panther's yellow eyes glow.

Finally, the cat chose its moment and jumped out towards Israel. He threw the spear with all his might. It hit the panther just behind its front paw, but not before the great cat took a swipe at Israel. Both the panther, and Israel fell to the ground. He rose almost immediately though, and his shoulder dripping blood, he pulled out his spear, and then plunged it back into the panther once more just to be sure. The panther lay still. Smiling over the great cat, White Wolf smiled. He was a warrior.

"You got yourself a panther, son." A familiar voice spoke.

Israel looked up shocked to see his father standing in front of him. He froze, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Pa," He said. "I can't go with you. I have to stay."

"Your Ma and the girls are in Philadelphia." Daniel said softly to Israel.

"They are there already? Or they are on their way?" Israel asked.

Daniel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. Israel recognized his mother's familiar hand-writing. "They are already there." His father said.

Israel slumped to the ground where he stood. His father knelt in front of him.

"You can come home now, son. You did a good job of keeping them safe." Daniel longed to reach out and pick him up off the ground.

Israel looked up at his father, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "But Pa, Rising Dawn has over 300 warriors. He said if I left, he'd come for them. He said he'd take Ma as his own and give Katie Grace to one of his warriors. Are we going away forever? He'll come for them."

Daniel studied Israel carefully. "Well, Mingo and I been watching this camp a long, long time. There are about 100 warriors here, not 300. I can't imagine anything keeping your Ma away from her home. She's worked long and hard to make it just so. You and I will bring them back here, but not before make sure it is safe to do so. I plan to speak with the rest of the Shawnee and see what we can do about Rising Dawn and his followers, but first, we need to get you away from here."

Israel sighed. "I don't know Pa. You are sure it isn't 300?"

Daniel smiled at his son, "Yep, pretty sure."

Israel stood. Daniel could see the conflict on his face. He understood it. He himself had spent days, weeks, months living with a fear - fighting to keep his loved ones safe. It was hard to finally break away and really believe that it was alright to let go of things.

"Pa," Israel said finally. "I'll come to you tomorrow. At dawn we are to return with our kill and present it to the village. I want to finish this. They haven't hurt me yet, and I don't think they will. I just want to see for myself. The whole village will be gathered. In the evening there will be celebrations. It would be easy for me to slip away then."

Daniel looked down at his son. He stood before him, strong, tanned, bold. He couldn't help seeing him as a small baby in his mother's arms - a gift given to them after they'd lost two others. He sighed.

"I just want to see this through to the end." Israel said.

"I understand, son." Daniel said. "It is just a mite hard letting you go. We've missed you something fierce and I only want to bring you to your mother. She's worn out with worry, Israel. You can't imagine how hard it was for her to leave and go to Philadelphia."

Israel nodded. "I'll abide by you, Pa."

"No, son. You are a young man now. You decide. If you think its a safe enough risk, then Mingo and I will wait for you tomorrow." He steeled himself knowing what Israel would decide.

"I'll come to you tomorrow." Israel said. He watched his father's face darken. He could see the worry etched into his father's strong features. He longed to jump into his arms as though he were still just a small boy. He longed to let his father carry him home on his shoulder, and rest knowing that his Pa could make all things right. Looking up into his green eyes, Israel realized that the same worry he'd carried for the last few weeks, was one his father carried every day. It was the worry of all men who dared to love in a land filled with dangers. He smiled up at his Pa and said, "Only," He hesitated. "We could sit the night through together, couldn't we Pa?"

Daniel's eyes filled with tears, and it took him a long minute before he was able to say, "Yes, son. I'd like that."


	18. Chapter 18

Israel was the last to enter the camp. Saying good-bye to his father had proved to be more difficult than he had expected. After five weeks of living with strangers under stress, it had been comforting beyond words to sit with his father in front of a fire and talk. His father had retold him all his favorite stories and Israel had told him a few new ones. They had laughed over Slow Fox and his inability to hunt anything - even when Israel tried to help him. Mostly, though, Israel had felt safe and at peace for the first time in a long time.

Just before the dawn, he rose and woke his father.

"I'm going Pa. I'll see you in just a bit." He watched as his father stood slowly, still favoring his left side where he'd been shot.

"Alright, son." His voice was shaky. He put his hands on Israel's shoulders. "You be careful. Mingo and I are close by. If you don't come to us by nightfall, you can plan on me coming to get you."

"Don't worry, Pa. It will be fine. You'll see." Israel tried to sound confident.

"I'll try son, but being your Pa, worry is part of the job." Israel looked up into his eyes and was just about to turn, gather up his panther and walk away, but his father grabbed hold of him. "Be careful Israel. Your Ma's waiting for ya." He kissed the top of his head and turned and choking down sudden and unexpected tears, Israel gathered his kill, and returned to his captors.

*************************DB*****************************

He was the last to enter. The entire village had arrived to see what the young braves had brought back. Looking with careful eyes, Israel realized that weren't nearly as many warriors as he had imagined. He walked straight into the center of the village and lay his panther at Rising Dawn's feet.

"You caught that?" Slow Fox said in surprise. His kill had been three rabbits. Israel said nothing.

"White Wolf, you are a hunter indeed!" Rising Dawn raised the panther for all to see. A general cheer rose and Israel was surprised by the feeling of pride that rose within him.

It was later that afternoon that Rising Dawn spoke to him alone for what Israel hoped to be the very last time.

"So, you are Shawnee now?" Rising Dawn said mockingly. Israel had never really noticed how short Rising Dawn was.

"You said I could never be Shawnee." Israel responded.

Rising Dawn laughed. "Oh, White Wolf, I will miss you when you are dead."

Israel looked up sharply. "You aim to kill me then?" He said it calmly realizing that it was something he'd known all along.

"I do." He reached out and ruffed Israel's hair. "But don't worry. I don't plan on doing it today. Perhaps tomorrow. And the day after that I will find your mother and bring her here."

"You keep saying you're going to take her, but I think you must be imagining some weak, foolish woman, who is trembles at the sight of a Shawnee. Since I'll be dead when you go after her, I feel I should warn you, my Ma's been know to make grown men cower in fear just by looking their direction, and she could shoot the beak off a blue jay without even trying. You might consider looking elsewhere for a new wife. She killed two Choctaw warriors when she didn't even have a weapon."

"Ah, now I _am_ interested. Of course, you forget that I will be bringing her your dead body. Perhaps that will slow her some."

Israel looked up at Rising Dawn and said, "You might be right. On the other hand, that might be just thing to set her off."

Rising Dawn laughed out loud. "I will miss you White Wolf." He said again and turned to walk away from him.

Israel watched him go, and was ready to look for an opportunity to make his escape when, Rising Dawn turned back, and without any warning hit him hard across the jaw. Shocked, Israel fell to the ground tasting blood in his mouth. He rose up almost immediately and was on his haunches ready to fight as Rising Dawn came towards him again.

Israel swung his leg under Rising Dawn's left leg, kicking as hard as he could. The chief fell back surprised, but grabbed Israel by the neck shoving him to the ground. Israel reached out and grabbed Rising Dawn's wrists with all his might, trying to free himself. He began to feel dizzy and the face of Rising Dawn began to blur. Suddenly, Rising Dawn let go.

Israel looked up at Rising Dawn looming over him his foot planted on Israel's chest. "Are you ready to die now?" He asked.

"No." Israel said and using all his strength, he rose and drove the piece of sharpened spear that he'd kept hidden into Rising Dawn's leg. The furious chief stumbled backwards, and Israel immediately stood and ran as hard as he could. He could hear the sound of Rising Dawn shouting orders as he fled the camp. He ran without thought towards where he knew his father and Mingo were waiting, but before he got there he felt a hand reach out and pull him down. He was surprised to see not a Shawnee captor, but rather Mingo.

"Quiet Israel," He said. "Let them pass us by." He pulled Israel into a small cave. They waited in silence for several minutes and then Mingo led him deeper into the small cave.

"It leads out to the river. Your Pa's waiting there." Mingo said. "You run into a bit of trouble?"

"Apparently, the chief was unhappy with me." Israel said. Mingo reached out and squeezed Israel's shoulder. "I've missed you Israel."

"I'm sorry I never called back to you, Mingo. I wanted to . . ." He said.

"It's alright Israel." Mingo interrupted him. "I understand. I'm just glad you are with us now."

Israel looked up at his beloved uncle and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for coming for me, and for watching over me."

"Let's get you to your Pa."

They emerged to find Daniel pacing at the opposite end of the cave, Tick-licker in his hand. "I take it you had a little bit of trouble, son." He said as he wiped the blood from Israel's lip. A whole mess of Shawnee went by not too long ago. We better get out of here."

They climbed into the river and waded for hours downstream, until they finally emerged on the opposite shore. They continued to hike for miles, running whenever they could. It was pitch dark when they finally set up a camp. They were all exhausted.

"Things didn't go as planned?" Daniel asked Israel as they sat together on the ground. Although they were all cold, a fire would have been too dangerous, so instead they huddled together for warmth.

"It happened kind of fast. He was treating me just like always and then all of the sudden he turned on me. I guess he decided it was time to kill me." Israel said surprised at the shaky sound of his own voice. "I fought him off. I stabbed him with my spear, but just in the leg. I didn't kill him. He said he wasn't going to kill me and turned to go, and then all of the sudden he doubled back and came at me." Israel was surprised to find he was crying.

Daniel pulled him into his arms. "Easy son."

Israel wiped his face and pushed himself away from his father. "I don't know why I'm crying. I hated him. I hated every minute I was there. The things he made me say to you. The things he said about Ma, and Katie and Rose." His voice was filled with tears and anger and sorrow. "I did everything he asked. Those other boys didn't work near as hard as me. I thought maybe he respected me, especially when I brought that panther back. What do I care if he hates me or wants me dead?" Israel found he couldn't stop crying.

"Its alright son," Daniel said. "You are plumb worn out for one thing. I can't imagine many men holding up to the stress you've been under."

"You are a good man, Israel." Mingo said. "You want even your enemies to respect you. Hatred is a painful thing." He reached out and squeezed Israel's shoulder. Turning to Daniel he said, "I'll take the watch." He left them alone.

"Pa," Israel said suddenly overwhelmed with homesickness. "Take me home to Ma, please. I want to see Ma."

"Soon as its light, son." Israel sobbed in his father's arms until exhausted he fell asleep. Daniel still had him in his arms as the light of dawn spread across the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

Rebecca held her grandson as he slept. It was the only thing that seemed comfort her, and so Mima handed her small son over to her mother as often as she could.

"He's going to be such a spoiled boy." Mima said to her mother.

"Oh, Mima, he's much too sweet to get spoiled." She kissed his soft head and looked at her daughter. At eighteen, Mima was a good year and ½ older than Rebecca had been when she'd had her first child, and yet, she still seemed much too young to be a married woman.

Seeing her mother watching her, Mima asked, "What is it Ma?"

"Nothing. It just seems to me that are much too young to be a mother just yet."

"Oh, Ma! You were younger than me."

"I know. It just seems different somehow. You'll see." She smiled at her daughter. "Wait until this little boy decides to take a wife."

"Let him have a birthday first!" Mima said laughing.

Her son-in-law came into the room, and said, "Let me have a turn at holding him, Ma."

Mima looked up surprised. "He's sleeping so peacefully, Andrew, and Ma's so content."

Andrew lifted his small son out of her arms and said, "Yes, but your Ma has some visitors." He stepped back so that Rebecca could see past him to the doorway.

Daniel stepped into the room, and just beyond him . . .

"Israel!" She flew across the room and pulled him into her arms, sobbing.

"Its alright, Ma." He said tearfully. "I'm safe."

******************DB******************

Daniel sat with one arm around his wife, tucked in his other arm was his grandson. Rebecca reached out and rubbed his soft cheek with her hand.

"I don't know Mima. It is a good thing we live so far away. Your Ma and I would be the ruin of this boy. I can't imagine a situation in which I'd have the strength to say no to him."

"I'd be willing to risk it, Pa. If it meant we could see you more often." Mima leaned over her tall father and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, Grandma." He said to Rebecca. "I've never known you to be so quiet." He looked over at his wife, and found she was crying.

"Here Pa," Mima said softly. "Give me Lil' Daniel." She lifted her son out of her father's arms, and left the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry Becky." He said. "I didn't mean to tease." He pulled her into his arms. "Israel's fine darlin' and as to the rest of it, it will work out alright." He kissed her forehead. "It's alright, now."

"Stop fussing over me." She said looking up at him. "Just happy tears." She managed to say.

"Oh." He said patting her gently. "I've shed a few of those myself these last few days." He held her tightly and rested his cheek on her hair.

*******************DB******************

Katie sat in a chair watching her brother sleep. After a bit he finally stirred.

"That you, Katie Grace?" Israel asked sleepily.

"Uh huh." She said.

Since he'd arrived three days ago, he had awoken every morning to Katie watching over him. She had slept on the floor next to his bed. Actually, the first night Katie, Rose and his mother had all slept in the same room as him. He awoke in the middle of that first night to see all the women folk spread out around the floor and his father sitting in a chair beside his bed. He'd caught his father's eye, and his father had just smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Israel had smiled back at him. His father had leaned over him then pulling the blankets close under his chin. "I know you're a warrior and all, White Wolf," He'd whispered. "But you are still our boy." He kissed his forehead and sat back down in the chair to doze and watch Israel sleep. Despite the audience, Israel had slept soundly, for the first time in a long time.

"Do you plan on watching me sleep for the rest of your life?" Israel asked her.

"Well, I guess that depends on how understanding your wife is." Katie responded.

Israel laughed and sat up. "Katie! You are getting to be downright bold!" He climbed out of bed and taking his little sister's hand, he said, "C'mon let see how much they'll try to feed me today."

********************DB*********************

Rebecca sat back in her chair satisfied watching Israel eat. "Do you want some more bread?" She asked him.

"No, Ma. I couldn't eat another bite."

Mima gave him a kiss on the check as she put a piece of pie in front of him. "I bet you can eat this."

"Oh, Mima! Wait, did you make it?" He teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Seems like old times." Daniel said to his wife. She smiled at him.

"I'll take that pie if you don't want it, Israel." Mingo said.

"Definitely, old times." Rebecca said laughing.

"I'll get you a piece of your own, Mingo." Mima said patting his shoulder.

"Eat up Mingo, it will be nothing but Pa's cooking starting tomorrow." Israel said.

Rebecca looked up startled. "What do you mean?"

"Israel, remember, you were gonna wait and give me a chance to explain it to your Ma first."

"Explain what?" She asked her hand on her hip.

"Andrew, wasn't there something you wanted to show Israel and me?" Mingo asked desperately.

"Mingo . . ." Daniel said. "You are no warrior. You are a coward."

"Explain what?" Rebecca demanded again.

"Ma," Israel said standing in front of her. "You and Katie and Rose can't go home until we're sure it is safe. Pa, Mingo and me are going back tomorrow. Pa's gonna go talk to Blackfish and try and see if we can't settle things." He put his small hand on her arm. "We'll come back and get you when it's safe."

Rebecca looked at her son and fought the urge to smooth down his unruly hair. "And what if I don't want to wait here, son?"

"I can't imagine you do." Israel said. "But I didn't spend the last five weeks with Shawnee 'cause I wanted to."

Now, she did reach out and hold onto his chin. "That's not the least bit fair, Israel." She said her eyes teary.

Daniel came and put an arm around her. "Israel, go easy on your Ma."

"I'm sorry Ma." He said "But I can't take worrying about you any more. You and the girls need to stay here just a bit longer. Rising Dawn is cold and the thought of him coming after you . . ." His voice trailed off.

She reached out and pulled him into her arms. "Hush, now Israel, don't worry. I'll stay put."

Daniel's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Israel, did they teach you to be a medicine man? You have some powerful magic if you can make your Ma obey that quickly." Seeing her look he pulled her into his arms and said, "Alright, now Becky. I'm sorry. Mingo, Israel and me will be just fine and you'll be back in your own house in no time. Until then, you can work on spoiling Lil' Daniel for me."


	20. Chapter 20

Israel stood on the rise of a hill and watched his father stride away from him. He had wanted to go along but his father had simply looked at him when he had asked. Israel knew he couldn't go along but he wanted his father to know that he wished he could. He turned back and sat down at the camp.

"Don't worry, Israel, your father will be fine." Mingo said. Israel nodded. He sighed and waited.

"At least Ma and the girls are safe." Israel said. Mingo nodded.

*********************DB*********************

"I am sorry, my son." Blackfish said. "I heard of your troubles."

"I have heard of yours as well." Daniel said. "What do you intend to do about Rising Dawn?"

"Oh, he is a child. He throws a tantrum because he is not treated with enough respect so he forms his own village. He is like a baby who wants a toy that he cannot have."

"Yes, but he now has over 100 braves with him. If he is a child, then he is a powerful one."

"Ah, you have not heard, then." Blackfish said.

"Heard what?"

"After your son escaped, there was a disagreement within his village. He wanted to go to your cabin and burn it and attack the fort. The others did not want to start a war. They fought amongst themselves. Many died."

"And Rising Dawn?"

"He lives. He is now left with just a few braves, maybe twenty. I'm not sure. The rest have returned to us." Blackfish said. "What is it my son, you look worried."

"Where is Blackfish now? Does anyone know?"

"You should speak with Running Deer. He just returned." Blackfish spoke to a young brave next to him who disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a proud looking Shawnee brave.

"You are White Wolf's father?" He asked.

"Yes." Daniel said. "You know him then."

"I did. He was a good fighter. I did not think the son of a white man could fight so well. He was impressive." Running Deer said.

"He is a strong boy." Daniel said. "What can you tell me of Rising Dawn? Do you know where he is now?"

"I do not know. He is twisted by his hatred. He wanted to start a full scale war, even though he knew we were unprepared and outnumbered. He was furious that White Wolf had escaped. His hatred for you was quite powerful. It blinded him."

"Why does he hate me so?" Daniel asked. "I've done nothing to him."

"You brought settlers here, did you not? He hates the white man and he hates all who make treaties with them. That is why he broke away from Blackfish. He will never submit to any agreement." Running Deer watched Daniel's face and said, "Why should he? The white man always lies and breaks his promises in the end. Everyday more come here, and push us further and further aside. I did not agree with everything Rising Dawn said, but his hatred of you, I understand."

"I only ever wanted a little piece of land where folks like me, without money, without land could make a way for ourselves." Daniel said. "I wanted only enough for me and mine."

"From what I've seen, when it comes to your people, there is never enough. More seems to be the only thing you want." Running Deer turned to go, but pausing he said, "I had heard he was thinking of moving on. He said he had an idea - something about a place far from here - Philadelphia." He left.

Daniel stood and called after him, "Wait, what did you say?"

Running Deer said, "He sent someone into the fort. Dull Knife, he is half white and can pass for a white man. He sent him to ask about you and your family. When he came back, Rising Dawn left."

Daniel grabbed him by his arms. "How many braves does he have with him now?"

"I don't know. I left him." He pushed Daniel away. "Let go of me!"

Daniel grabbed him by the throat. "How many?" He asked again.

"Seventeen." Running Deer gasped. A crowd of Shawnee surrounded Daniel now, their weapons drawn.

Blackfish held up a hand stopping them all.

"Shelltowee, you must go." Blackfish said.

Daniel dropped his hands and said, "I'm sorry, my father. Forgive me." He turned and ran.


	21. Chapter 21

Katie was running back to the house to catch her Ma. They had all decided to go out on a picnic since it was a beautiful sunny day. For someone reason, no one had grabbed the pie that was cooling in the window. Rebecca had doubled-back to get it, and then suddenly, Andrew remembered that he had accidentally knocked it out of the window. Katie ran back to tell her Ma before she got too far. Unfortunately, her Ma was an incredibly fast walker, and almost impossible to catch. Her Ma always blamed it on nearly twenty years of trying to keep up with her Pa. By the time Katie caught up to her Ma, she was out of breath and her Ma was all the way back to Andrew and Mima's house. She was talking to a strange man who was standing in their front yard. She was just about to call to her, when the man reached out and grabbed her Ma by the arm. Her Ma struggled and tried to move away, but the man grabbed her firmly. He lifted her Ma, kicking and fighting and threw her over his shoulder. Katie stood shocked, unsure of what to do next. She stood torn between running for help and running to her Ma. She could see the glint of gun tucked into his belt, and thought rushing in unwise. She tried to remember all the things her Pa and Israel had told her.

"_Hunters spend a lot of time listening and watching, Katie. You would make a good hunter because you are so quiet." Israel had told her._

She scrunched down behind a bush and watched. The man took her Ma around the side of the house. Katie followed. A wagon stood waiting and the man tied her Ma's feet and hands and put her in it - or tried to. Her Ma kicked and fought him. He had put a cloth in her mouth, so no one could hear her. Frightened, Katie watch her mother struggle against the stranger. Finally, he reached out and struck her Ma. She stopped kicking then. He threw a blanket over the top of her, and climbed up. Katie watched as the wagon rolled away.

She ran then. First she ran into the house and grabbed Andrew's rifle and shot bag. She took her jacket and scribbling a note that she left on the kitchen table, she ran to the barn. Using the fence, she climbed up onto the back of Midnight, Andrew's horse and rode off, following the tracks of the wagon.

The tracks followed one of the main roads that led into the center of Philadelphia, but then veered off and into the woods. Midnight was fast and she clung tightly to his mane. It became harder to follow the tracks as she got deeper into the woods, and eventually she had to climb down and walk holding onto his mane. She knew she had to move quickly because she would be unable to follow the tracks when darkness fell. She stopped when she could see an empty wagon in the distance. She could see no one near it. Leaving Midnight behind, she continued cautiously on foot. The only thing left in the wagon was the blanket. With rising fear, she checked the ground for tracks.

"_When you are trying to read tracks, the best thing you can do is go slow. Lots of times folks wind up walking right over the tracks that they are trying to see. Think logically about the direction you would go, if you were the animal you were tracking and look for tracks there." Her Pa had told her._

She started at the back of the wagon, knowing that someone would have had to pull her Ma out of it. She saw them there. It looked like at least three or four people, barefoot. It was clear they were dragging something - her Ma. She grabbed the blanket that was in the back of the wagon and ripped a strip of it off. Ripping a smaller piece of it off, she tied it to a nearby tree branch and continue to follow the tracks. Moving forward carefully, she left pieces of the blanket tied to trees and bushes, marking her path. Hopefully, someone would follow it.

She rested the rifle across her arms, just the way her Pa did, as she followed the trail. She knew that whoever she was tracking would likely stop at nightfall, and she figured she might catch up with them then. So far, the tracks weren't difficult to follow. Near dusk, she began to hear voices and knew that she was getting close. She remained hidden and crawled slowly along the ground toward the sound. She stayed still and listened carefully. Shawnee. She recognized the language, but didn't know what they were saying. As darkness fell, she could see their fire in the distance. Continuing to crawl along the ground, she moved closer to the fire and the voices. She was able to remain hidden behind some bushes and a small pile of boulders. Peering through the bushes, she could see them: twenty or so Shawnee. She looked around desperately for her Ma, and then she saw her - still bound sitting on the ground, tied to a tree just outside the camp itself. Her head was down, but she couldn't tell if it was because she was asleep, hurt, crying or just looking down. Katie sat and watched.

"_It takes a lot of waiting. You have to be patient. If you move to fast, an animal will see you, and you'll scare them off." Her Pa had said._

"_What about Indians?" She'd asked._

"_If you see Indians, you get Pa or me." Israel had told her. "We'll take care of 'em."_

She wished her Pa was here now. Slowly she tried to make her way around to the other side of the camp, so that she could get closer to her Ma. On hands and feet, she backed away from their camp, and then cut a path around to the opposite side of the camp. Crawling along the ground again, she moved in closer. She found a good hiding spot just to the left of her Ma. She could hear voices now.

"I made a promise to your son, and now I am keeping it." An angry voice said.

"You are Rising Dawn? Israel was right." She heard her mother say. "You are a very short man."

She heard him hit her, but didn't see it. Her Ma didn't cry out. Peering through the thick grass in front of her, she could see her Ma lift her chin and glare at whoever stood above her.

"He said you were fierce." The voice said laughing. "But have no fear, I've tamed a wildcat in my lifetime."

Katie rolled over onto her back and stared up at the darkening sky. She tried to think. She knew there was no time to go for help. This was a problem that she was going to have to solve. She needed to come up with a plan. She wished she were clever like her Pa. She wished Israel were here with her. He would know what to do.

Rising Dawn had walked away from her Ma. She could see the back of him, speaking to some other braves. She crawled still closer to her Ma, and softly, hoping that only her Ma could hear, she let out the soft whistle of an eagle that her Pa had taught her. Her Ma's head turned suddenly. She called again, and her Ma nodded her head slightly. Katie smiled feeling strangely powerful. They had no idea she was there, but her Ma did. Together, they'd think of something.

"_All God's creatures sleep. That's a good thing to remember too. Sometimes you can catch something just 'cause it fell asleep. It'll make you look like a victorious hunter, but really you were just lucky that a mean ole bobcat got tired." Her Pa had said._

She waited knowing that even Shawnee sleep sooner or later.


	22. Chapter 22

"The tracks start from here?" Daniel said. He knelt in the dirt along side Mima's house.

"Yes, sir." Andrew said. "We were just about to follow them when you came riding up."

"Here, Pa." Mima said handing him the note they'd found.

Ma taken. Following. Took rifle, horse. KG

"Why, didn't she get help?" Israel asked. "That's crazy! Her going after Ma, alone."

"I dunno, but we'd better get moving. Andrew, is there a neighbor or someone who can watch over Mima? I don't think they'll come back, but I want to be safe."

"I'll go to Margaret's." Mima said.

"Good. You take her there, Andrew. Make sure she's safe and then you can catch up. You can read a trail, son?" Daniel asked realizing that his son-in-law might never have had to read a trail farming in Philadelphia.

"Of course." He said smiling. "Mima let's go." Andrew ran to the barn to get the buggy and the remaining horse while Mima turned to get what she needed from inside.

"Be careful Pa." She said, but Daniel was already following the tracks that led to the woods, Israel and Mingo following behind.

Near the edge of the forest, they found Midnight. "What do you think Pa?" Israel asked holding onto Midnight's mane.

"She must've had to follow on foot. I'm gonna strangle that sister of yours, once I find her." Daniel said.

They came upon the abandoned wagon, and studied the ground carefully for tracks. "It looks like three or four men, and they are dragging something." Daniel said.

"Ma." Israel sighed.

"Look!" Mingo said. He pointed to a small piece of cloth tied to a tree. "She left a trail for us. You might want to hold off on punishing her, Daniel."

"Israel, did you teach her to do that?" Daniel asked. Israel shrugged.

"I don't remember, Pa. But Katie is a good listener. She is always paying attention to everything people say."

"She must be scared to death." Daniel said.

The trail became easy to follow, even as it grew dark. The white pieces of cloth caught the moonlight, and after a time, far in the distance they could see the glow of a fire.

When they were about five miles from the glowing light of the fire, Daniel stopped them and said, "Alright, we better come up with a plan." They huddled together.

*******************DB******************

Katie was amazed to see that most of the braves were asleep, including Rising Dawn. There were two braves who stood watch, but they sat near the fire. She whistled again, softly. Her Ma looked up. She crawled closer. One of the braves moved, and at first she thought he'd seen her, but he simply moved to place another piece of wood on the fire. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. She moved forward again slowly. She worked her way until she was directly behind her Ma, just two feet or so away.

"Ma!" She whispered.

"Katie" Her Ma said surprised. "I thought it was Andrew."

"Just me." Katie said. "I left a trail. I left a note. Help should be coming."

"Go back then, I'm alright for now. Wait for help."

"No, Ma'am." She edged closer and began to work at the ropes around her Ma's hands.

"Katie, no. Just go back."

"Hold still and be quiet. We don't have much time." Katie worked until she had loosened the ropes enough that her Ma could wiggle her hands out.

"Keep 'em behind your back so they can't see." Katie said. "I'll try and get your feet."

"No, they'll see you. My hands are free. Go back, right now!" Her Ma whispered fiercely.

"I got Andrew's rifle, Ma. I'll get you loose and we can go." She crawled forward on her belly so that she now was next to her Ma. Looking up at her Ma, she could see she was crying.

"Katie Grace. I can untie my own feet. Get back and stay hidden. I'll come to you. Keep the rifle ready." Her Ma looked down at her. "Right now, sweetheart! Go!"

Katie scooted backwards through the tall grass. She lay perfectly flat and watched her mother slowly begin to work her feet free of the ropes.

**********DB**********

They'd split up of course. Approaching the camp from three directions would hopefully distract and confuse them. Daniel made his way slowly and carefully. They were about two miles from the campfire. He had hoped to find Katie Grace before they found the camp, but either Katie had been caught or she was doing something reckless. Daniel sighed and wondered briefly what his life would have been like if the women in his life were more subdued.

He crawled along the grass and could see in the distance a small figure lying flat. Katie Grace.

***********DB***********

Rebecca had worked herself free. "Alright Katie." She said softly. She began to slowly scoot backwards. She had managed to back up about a foot when one of the braves on watch turned and stared at her. Wishing she understood Shawnee better than she did, she heard him say something to the other brave near him. They made their way towards her.

"Give me the rifle!" She said to Katie behind her. Katie crawled quickly forward and set in her Ma's hands. "Run!" Rebecca said.

The braves were nearly in front of her now. Rising quickly, Rebecca swung the rifle, knocking one of the braves in the head, sending him reeling down to the earth. She steadily pointed it at the other one. The barrel was two inches from his face. He backed away, shouting.

Katie flew backwards and ran almost directly into Daniel who hollered, "Keep going. Don't stop no matter what you hear." She continued on as he ran forward.

Rebecca fired the rifle and the brave in front of her fell instantly. The camp seemed to rise up as one, and she knew she'd have to flee quickly. Deciding to run to the right, rather than straight back so that whoever chased her wouldn't find Katie, she ran almost directly into Rising Dawn.

There was no time to reload. She struck him full in the face with the butt of the rifle. He laughed as blood gushed from his nose, and he wrenched the rifle loose. Grabbing her by the hair, he spun her around and grabbed hold of her arms, or tried to as she struggled against him. Turning her towards him, proved to be his biggest mistake. She brought her knee up hard between his legs causing him to release her, and stumble backwards. Angrily, he cursed at her in Cherokee, but she was already running away from him. He hesitated only briefly and ran after her. She knew he had the advantage. Her long heavy skirts would slow her considerably, but leaning, straining forward she ran with all her might. Behind her she could hear shouts and rifles firing. Looking out through the darkness she could see a silhouette that she knew by heart.

"Dan!" She screamed. He was already running towards her, Tick-licker in his hands. As she reached him, he pushed her behind him and stepping in front of her, he yelled "Don't stop! Keep going! Don't you dare come back this way!"

Even as he shouted to her, he fired Tick-licker and she could feel the heat and taste the smoke as she continued on. She wanted to look backwards, but kept running.

He had managed to shoot the brave that had run towards Rebecca, but was struggling to reload as Rising Dawn caught him. Realizing he was out of time, he too slammed the butt of his rifle in Rising Dawn's already bloody face. The warrior did not fall. Instead, he reached across and drove his fist into Daniel's face. The two men fell to the earth locked in combat. Daniel struggled to find a weapon of some kind even as they fought, but he could get his hands on nothing. Rising Dawn hit him again and he pushed him back and away from him. Rising Dawn grabbed a nearby rock. Struggling he smashed the rock first into Daniel's side in nearly the same spot where Daniel had been shot. Daniel reeled back from the pain. Seeing he had the advantage, Rising Dawn raised the rock high above his head to bring it down on Daniel's skull, when suddenly the sound of a rifle shot filled the air, and Rising Dawn collapsed. Daniel dodged out of the way just in time. He rose ready to fight, but saw that the remaing braves had fled. Looking up he expected to see Mingo, or knowing her stubbornness, Rebecca but instead he saw his son, the smoking rifle still in his hands.

"Israel? Thank you, son." He said and clapped him on the shoulder. They walked over to where Rising Dawn lay still. Israel rolled him over onto his back with his foot.

Rising Dawn looked up, and blinked twice. "White Wolf." He said weakly. "You are a warrior then?" He smiled strangely and then the light left his eyes. Daniel reached out and put his hand on Israel's shoulder. "You alright son?"

"Where's Ma? Where's Katie?" Israel said.

"I sent them running that way." Daniel said. Mingo met up with them. "You all right Mingo?"

"I'm fine. You're bleeding, Daniel." Daniel nodded.

"I'm alright. Let's go find the girls."

They found Katie and Rebecca nearly four miles away. They had hunkered down near a dry creek bed.

"Daniel!" Rebecca cried running to meet him. "You're bleeding!" She said and reached up and touched the side of his face.

"So are you." He said. "You alright? Did he hurt you? Did he put his hands on you?" She could hear the fear and anger in his voice.

"No." She said. "I'm fine. I'm alright."

He put his arms around her, pulling her close. He looked beyond her to Katie Grace. "You are in BIG trouble, young lady." He said over Rebecca's shoulder.

She looked down meekly, but then, in a move that he had seen his wife make a million times, she stuck out her chin, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "You found the path I marked? Didn't you?"

Still holding on to Rebecca with one arm, he pulled Katie into their embrace and said with a grin, "You have found your voice, now, haven't you, girl?" Katie nodded smiling. He turned to Rebecca and smiled, "I hope you're happy. She's going to be as stubborn and wilful as you!" Rebecca smiled up at him and hugging them both, he kissed his fiercely stubborn, willful wife. Katie reached out and pulled Israel into the hug. Mingo watched from the side, smiling until Rebecca broke free from the huddle and grabbing him by the arm pulled him into the family embrace.

The five of them walked back together. Daniel held onto Rebecca's hand. "You sure you're alright?" He asked her again.

"I'm fine." She said. Glancing back to where Israel and Katie walked side-by-side she said, "Can you believe that girl?"

He shook his head. "What about you?" He smiled at her. "You just about knocked that Rising Dawn flat. You know, Becky, you are a good man in a fight."

She laughed and he realized what he said. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I was trained by the best." She said with a laugh.

"Come to think of it." He said. "You are the only one who's fought along side me that I ever wanted to kiss afterwards." And he leaned over to kiss her to prove it was true.

"I can't believe you went out after Ma." Israel said. "I'm never teasing you about being scared again."

"I had to move fast." Katie said. She looked thoughtfully at him. "You have never once teased me about being scared. You teased me about everything else, but not that. You are always telling me how brave I am."

He smiled at her. "To survive like you did when you were so little, you had to be brave. Not to mention living every day in place that scares you. You are strong. People don't notice it because you're so quiet, but I saw it the first day. You've got a wildness in your eyes, just like Ma."

She blushed and said, "I didn't really have time to think. I just had to make sure we didnt lose the trail. I thought of all the things you and Pa taught me. You know, I didn't really feel scared either, not 'til later. I got scared while Ma and I were waiting for you. When I think about it now, I feel pretty scared."

Israel put his arm around her. "Everythings fine now, Katie. You did great and I'm

proud of you."

She leaned into her brother and said, "Israel, I tried hard to be as brave and strong as you."

He looked at her surprised. She smiled at him and said, "I am so thankful you came home to us. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Andrew caught up to them then and by dawn they were all together again in Mima and Andrew's house. Mima heated a tub of water and both Katie and Rebecca had hot baths before falling into bed. Daniel left the two of them curled together in the bed he shared with Rebecca and went to find Israel.

"You look tired son. You should go sleep."

"You too, Pa." Israel said.

"You alright, Israel? It is not an easy thing to shoot a man."

"No it isn't." Israel said shaking his head. "There were parts of him I admired. Isn't that strange?"

Daniel pulled Israel into his arms. "It isn't strange at all. And he admired you son, you could see it in his eyes. Maybe he knew in the end you would best him. He didn't look the least bit surprised when it was you standing over him."

Daniel felt Israel lean into him and realized the boy was nearly asleep on his feet. They'd ridden nonstop for three days to get to Philadelphia and now had been awake for another full day. He lifted Israel up and carried him over to a nearby window seat. He laid him on it and collapsed into a nearby chair. Mima found them later and covered them both with blankets.


	23. Epilogue

Rebecca cleared the dishes away from the table while Daniel polished off the last bit of his coffee. He rose to go out and she stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"I got some chores to do, darlin'." He said looking at her puzzled.

"You owe me two more days of rest." She said with her hands on her hips.

He studied her debating whether or not to fight with her. She wore her blue dress, and had her hair piled up on her head. She looked beautiful even with the black eye and bruise on her chin.

He crossed over to her and put his arms around her. "You sure are pretty when you get mad."

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Daniel Boone." She said, but she relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm just telling the truth. You are most definitely the most beautiful fighter I have ever seen." He said laughing.

"You better watch it. Or you'll see just what kind of a fighter I am!" She said.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Promise?"

*************DB*****************

Katie and Rose followed the path to the river and found Israel fishing.

"You catch anything?" Rose asked.

"Not yet." Israel said reaching up and helping his baby sister sit beside him.

"We brought you lunch." Katie said. "Just in case you didn't have any fish yet." She handed him some bread and cheese.

"Why don't you fish while I eat? You always have better luck." He handed the pole to her. "What are Ma and Pa doing?"

"Kissing." Rose said laughing.

"Same as always." Katie said smiling at Israel.

"At least they are dependable." He said. Just then Katie felt a tug on her line and soon she'd brought in a good sized trout.

"How do you do it?" He asked her.

"Comes to me naturally, I guess." She said with a shrug. "My Irish charm, maybe." She winked at him, but he stood frozen starring across the river. Two Shawnee stood on the opposite shore. He put a hand on her arm. "Its alright, Katie. I know them."

He rose and crossed the river at a shallow point.

"Slow Fox, Straight Arrow. Hello." He held out his hand in greeting.

"White Wolf." Straight Arrow said nodding and shaking his hand. "We brought you something that belongs to you."

Slow Fox pulled out a pelt and handed it to Israel. It was the panther he had killed.

"Thank you." Israel said. He glanced back across the river at his sisters. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No." Slow Fox said. "We must go. We only wished to return to you what was yours."

They turned to go and Israel said, "Thank you. Stay well."

"And you, White Wolf." Straight Arrow said and they disappeared back into the woods from which they had come.

He crossed back to the other side of the river holding his pelt.

"You alright, Katie Grace?" He asked still watching.

She nodded and looked at the pelt in his hands. "That's beautiful. You killed it all alone?" She asked.

"Uh, huh. You and Ma can make it into a rug for your hope chest." He said smiling at her.

She put her arms around him. "You are a good brother." She said.

He smiled at her, and turning he said. "C'mon. Catch us some more fish for supper. Rose, you want to help me find some flowers for Ma?" Taking her hand, the two of them went to gather wildflowers.

Katie Grace stood alone at the side of the river. She looked up into the bright, blue Kentucky sky, and out into the yellow fields of wheat that surrounded her home. In the distance she could hear Rose and Israel laughing. It was the first time he had ever left her alone outside. Since they day, her Pa had brought her home, he'd hovered near her protectively, knowing being alone frightened her. She smiled understanding just how strong and brave she truly was; her brother had taught her that.


End file.
